


El amanecer de un vivo.

by JACKENFU



Category: zombies - Fandom
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1790494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JACKENFU/pseuds/JACKENFU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una historia cortita de zombies, por que me aburro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El amanecer de un vivo.

**Author's Note:**

> Pues que me aburría y me ha dado por escribir algo, no está muy currado pero espero que os gusto. Otra cosita, seu que he dejado el Jackny y no he subido cap. Pero como en el rol han dejado la relación pues no se si seguirlo o no. Os dejo elegir. Eso si, si lo sigo será a mi placer y cambiaré casi todo. Y nada que os guste esta cosa cutre que me ha salido por el aburrimiento.

Los gritos recorrieron toda la casa. Me despertaron del sueño que estaba teniendo. La voz no me resultaba familiar y no estaba seguro de si lo había oído de verdad. A sí que no le di mucha importancia. Simplemente me di media vuelta en la cama y me tapé.

-¡Socorro!- Esta vez sí estaba seguro de que alguien había gritado, aunque la voz seguía sin serme familiar. Presa del pánico, me posicioné formando un huevito y me tapé hasta la cabeza. Empezaba a sudar, y el calor era muy incómodo. Pero no me atreví a moverme. La noche transcurrió tranquila. De vez en cuando era capaz de dormir un par de minutos. Encendía y apagaba la luz del móvil para comprobar que no había nadie en mi habitación.

Eran las 8:00 de la mañana. Mi cuerpo empezaba a notar el cansancio de no haber dormido por la noche. Pero solo quedaban 5 minutos. Para que mis padres pasasen a despertarme para ir a clase. Eso me tranquilizaba. Me levanté de la cama y me vestí, con unos vaqueros y una camiseta de manga larga.

Habían pasado 10 minutos desde que mis padres tenían que haber pasado a levantarme. En mi habitación me había dedicado a dar vueltas. Intentando decidirme si habría la puerta y salía o había ocurrido como en tantas películas en las que el asesino estaría esperando fuera y entonces no saldría.

En uno de mis intentos por armarme de valor y abrir la puerta. Vi mi mochila apoyada contra la pata de la cama, me acerqué a esta y saque el estuche. Cogí un par de lápices y los afilé hasta que tuvieron una punta considerable. Nos es que fuesen un arma. Y si alguien hubiese estado ahí me hubiese podido matar. Pero por aquel entonces me parecía una idea muy buena.

Alguien golpeó la puerta-¡Gracias a Dios mama, que susto me has dado!-Nadie respondió y no me di cuenta de que podría ser sospechoso, pero me acerqué a la puerta y la abrí.

El portero del edificio se balanceaba enfrente de esta, estaba muy pálido, y parte de su mejilla, había desaparecido, en su lugar había trozos de carne ensangrentados. Grite todo lo que pude, pero no pareció inmutarse. Estiró sus brazos hacia mí, por el hueco que había en su mejilla un musculo se estiró e hizo que saltasen unas gotas de sangre. Su boca ahora estaba abierta y se dirigía hacia mí. Como un acto reflejo le clavé un lápiz en el ojo. Gruño.

-Lo siento, no, no quería- Balbuceé cuatro palabras, me sentí muy aliviado al decirlas. Aunque eso no quitase que le acababa de clavar un lápiz en el ojo al portero. Este levantó la cabeza, con el lápiz aún clavado, no se lo intentó sacar. Abrió su boca otra vez y me cogió del brazo. Clavó sus dientes en este. Con una fuerza brutal. Mi brazo empezó a sangrar, cerró la boca entorno al sitio donde había mordido y arranco un trozo de carne.

De mi boca salió un grito agudo. Le pegué una patada en la rodilla. Se tambaleó y cayó al suelo.

-Joder, pero ¿Qué coño te pasa?- Le dije mientras me tapaba la herida que me había hecho. Se arrastró por el suelo, se agarró a mi pierna y volvió a morder. El dolor que me recorrió hizo que me cayese al suelo. Una vez en este. Me volvió a agarrar. Le propiné una patada en la cara. Sentí como algo se resquebrajaba en la suela de mi zapato. Me levanté cojeando y pidiendo ayuda a grito pelado. Salí de mi habitación y cerré la puerta de esta.

Todo parecía un sueño. Un sueño de estos en los que revives la peli que acabas de ver en la televisión por cable. ZOOMBIES les suelen llamar. Pero en mi cabeza todo sonaba a ficción. ¿Cómo era posible que esto ocurriese?

Me dolía la pierna y me costaba andar. Recorrí el pasillo a oscuras, solo veía lo que la luz de la pantalla del móvil me alumbraba. No se me ocurrió llamar a la policía, aunque hubiese sido inútil dado que no había cobertura. Llamaba a mi madre con susurros.

Cuando llegué al salón un olor fétido me abofeteo. Encendí la luz y la imagen más horrible que podía haber visto estaba ocurriendo en mi salón. Mi padre estaba comiéndose el intestino de mama. Me tapé la boca para no chillar. A mi padre le faltaba la mano y parte del antebrazo derecho. Me moví lentamente, rodeándoles. No quería que me viese. Cuando llegué a la entrada. La puerta estaba en el suelo. Las bisagras estaban reventadas. Salí lentamente de casa y me fui a la puerta de la vecina. Su puerta estaba intacta. La aporreé con todas mis fuerzas. Suplicando que me abriesen. Las lágrimas se resbalaban por mi cara. El dolor de la pierna era cada vez más insufrible. Terminé tirado en el suelo. Llorando para que me abriesen. Mi padre se asomó por la puerta de mi casa. De su boca colgaban cachos de carne. Chillé, entonces la puerta de la vecina en la que estaba apoyado venció. De esta salió Carmen. Apuntó con una pistola y disparó. Por unos instantes escuché un pitido en mi oído izquierdo. Mi padre se derrumbó en el rellano

-Gracias, muchas gracias.- Dije mientras levantaba la vista, para ver como ahora el cañón del arma apuntaba a mi cabeza-¡No por favor! ¡No!-Decía mientras lloraba.

-Lo siento, es la única forma de que no acabes como ellos.-Su voz era tranquila y consoladora, una lagrima se resbaló por su mejilla.-Lo siento mucho.

-¡No, seguro que hay otra forma, por favor no…!-Mis palabras se interrumpieron cuando una bala atravesó mi cabeza. No dolió, simplemente fue un fogonazo, como una foto. En la que Carmen la vecina de enfrente lloraba mientras apuntaba con una pistola.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentadme que tal ^^


End file.
